Concentration
by EvilAngel2
Summary: There's a misterious bridge in Odiaba and the DigiDestines are suffering bad fates with it. PG-13 for blood, death, maybe some language, and all that junk...KenKari, Taiora, and maybe some other couplings


Concentration 

By EvilAngel 

Chapter One 

Yo wazzup peeps? EvilAngel is here and actually uploading something I should have a year ago. 

Tai: You never finished it 

EvilAngel: so? I will be able to. I'll just upload the 1st chapter 

Davis: I don't think anyone will like it 

EvilAngel: Still wanna be fed to the dragons? They're mightey hungry 

Davis: They'll just throw up again, so that will not really help 

EvilAngel: you have one arm lost, want the other one lost too? 

Ken: *walks away from Davis and Evil* Ok, Tracy doesn't own anything that concerns Digimon. She only owns this story. The little song that is sang Tracy doesn't own either. Just read and review and you don't have to see all the torture Tracy will commit on Davis. 

* * *

**Concentration**

Chapter One 

_First Witness_

"Concentrate...Concentrate" are the words Taichi Kamyia heard when he was walking across a bridge. "People are dying, children are crying." Hearing it slowly made Tai creep out. "Concentrate...concentrate." Tai was trying to walk off the bridge. "Stick a knife in your back.Let the blood drip down. Stick a knife in your back. Let the blood drip down." This made Tai scream of pain while a real knife came right through his back _twice_. "Stick needles in your back. Let the blood drip down. Stick needles in your back. Let the blood drip down." Tai was yelling in pain even more with needles in his back. 

"Look up, side to side, and down." Tai tried as best as he could and he saw his family. "Say 'Hi' to your family." Weakly, he managed a small 'Hi.' 

"Then suddenly, you've been pushed off the Empire State Building." It appeared and Tai fell right off it, yelling as hard as he can, in agony. 

He then landed in front of his house, but he couldn't recognize it. "What color do you see in your mind?" Tai searched in his brain looking for what color he saw. He saw the color "orange." 

The voice became fainter as it said his fate, "You will be unconscious, but you will survive" Silence. 

**

After a while... 

**

"Oh my gosh! Tai!" Kari yelled, coming out of the house. 

Kari took Tai inside and into his room. She went down to the kitchen to get some ice for him. Kari then went back to his room and put the ice with a piece of cloth around it on Tai's forehead. Tai came back to earth and found out that he was in his room. He jumped up and saw Kari right next to him. 

"Tai!" Kari said, "Your awake. What happened?" 

Tai rubbed his back, and then shrugged his shoulders. 

"What happened?" Kari asked, apprehensively. 

"Well, I was walking on this bridge, and then I heard these voices saying something..." Tai started. 

"What did they say?" Kari asked. 

"They said: Concentrate...concentrate. People are dying, children are crying. Concentrate...concentrate. Stick a knife in your back, let the blood drip down. Stick a knife in your back. Let blood drip down. Stick needles in your back. Let the blood drip down. Stick needles in your back. Let the blood drip down. Look up, side to side, and down. Say hi to your family. Then suddenly, someone pushed you off the Empire State Building. What color do you see?" Tai finished. "And I saw the color orange." 

"That's odd..." Kari said. "Did that actually happen to you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know how that could actually happen." 

"Where was it?" 

"...I don't know…" 

* * *

Evil: Ya I know, it's bad 

Davis: Like I said. 

Evil: *snaps* 

Twinkymon: Yes, Trace? 

Evil: *points to Davis* 

Twinkymon: yes, I'll take care of it right away *drags Davis to a door where the dragon rests* 

Davis: Ahhh!! Nooo!!! 

Ken: Read and Review. Tracy will only update the next chapter if only there is at least 3 reviews. It's not that hard is it? 

Evil: btw the next chapter has Sora as the victim...you wouldn't even guess what happened to her. 'cept katie cuz she and melissa and i were playing concentration on the bridge at the recreation area in our neighborhood :) 


End file.
